Love you, Love you Not
by a-a2012
Summary: Full summary inside : Basically, it has the PC, the Briarwood Boys, and some new hot characters ; . Read and Review, please! I would like to have some feedback on whether I should continue or not... If I still have a good amount of people wanting this, please tell me : .
1. Welcome!

Hello, fanfiction world! I'm back! Finally. So, I've been trying to improve upon what I originally wrote. Because of how long its been since I've worked on that story, I've lost touch with it. It also became something that I could no longer relate to. I have revised it and I think I have something that I can work with. However, I ask all of you to keep an open mind with this, please :). THis is fan FICTION, meaning not real. SO there are some changes here. Please let me know if I should continue or not. Here's a quick summary of what I had in mind.

This picks up from Bratfest at Tiffany's. Except there are a few changes. Bratfest at Tiffany's ended whne they were all in 8th grade and it was the end of the year. Each member embarked on their summer on their own, but stayed in touch with their resepectable clique (Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys).

Now, summer has ended and school is starting… but not just any old first day of school- but first day of HIGH SCHOOL. Members of the PC and the BB and a few others from their old school at OCD were accepted into a very prestigious private boarding school in the east coast- New Hampshire to be exact. Here, the PC and BB are hoping to have a fresh start, rule the school, and cruise through the next four years of their lives… but something is standing in the way… the fact that the school already has an established "royalty" and the PC and BB are mere subjects to them.

Now, the PC and BB are set to make a name for their group as one of the most popular freshmen group in the school. It sounds easy enough considering each group has a connection to the alpha group of the school. What they didn't count on to stand in the way were themselves. What happens when you try to stand out in a completely new school? And put together two rival groups vying for top spot? And when the people you're trying to impress suddenly become your competition? Chaos. And one hell of a school year ahead of them.

* * *

So... please give me some feedback. While I'm open to constructive criticism, I will write this story the way I feel like. I will try to incorporate the POVs of the main characters that we all know :).

Let me know :)

A


	2. The Pretty Committee

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable charaters and settings which Miss Lissi has provided us with. **

* * *

**Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block**: is to-tuh-ly ready to take on the ever prestigious Victorian Academy. Middle School did not end the way she always envisioned. Despite the school uniform she's required to wear, she's stepping into the high school scene with her shiniest patented jimmy choo flats, ready to rule the social scene for the next four years. But what happens when she gets to the ever elite boarding school and finds out that there's already a group that's claimed the lime light? And what happens when Derrington comes into the picture with the same goal she had… and another to which she's the center of? And who is that Greek god who set his sights on the ever glamorous Massie Block? What is a girl to do when her heart is torn between two people? And what if one of them is the key to her getting the ever coveted alpha status?... Decisions decisions…

**Claire Lyons**: had a blast in Florida catching up with her old friends, but is ever so ready to start anew in high school. Gone is the old middle school Claire with the geeky bangs and unstyled hair, and say hello to the new Claire with her gorgeously layered hair and new shoes… well, new to her; old to Massie. Either way, they still look faboo. But anyways, she's ready to reinvent herself now. No more will she be the dorky one. No more will she pine away for Cam after he said those words to her. And no more will she be weak. With the PC and her new found confidence, Claire is ready to hit the high school scene. But the high school scene hits her right back when she sees Cam again, when she recognizes old faces, and when she sees that the climb to the top of the social ladder may be steeper than she or the rest of the PC thought. But all isn't lost for Claire. An unexpected connection she has may just save her and the PC . But connection or not, Claire can already sense that this will be one long, albeit interesting first year.

**Alicia Rivera**: com-puh-lete-ly hearts her life! With her HART still with her, a trip to an exotic country, and a rejuvenated PC, she's ready for the next four longest years of her life. She's determined to make her first year unforgettable… and it will be… but whether it be in a good or bad way…. Well, that all depends on if she can handle the spotlight on a different group. Or if she can handle barely seeing her boyf due to the rest of the PC h-a-t-e hating the rest of their old HARTs. Or if she can handle a certain Italian boy with dark chocolate eyes and a killer smile to boot. Suddenly, Alicia is feeling way in over her head…

**Kristen Gregory**: also looking forward to a new year and to a new self. She's no longer gun shy about her poor status. Now, she's embracing it… that way, no one can hold it against her. And with that renewed confidence, she's excited to venture out into the high school world, having the same expectations as the rest of the PC and getting sorely disappointed when things don't turn out exactly the way they planned it. She's as desperate as the rest to be at the top. Just because she was embracing her financial status doesn't mean she liked to bask in it… But it's not all bad for Kristen. Most of the students in VA are actually decent, and the guys she's seen so far have been H-O-T cute! Especially a certain boy named Jake who is assigned to be her partner in biology class. With all the chemistry they've got going on, it almost seems like they're in the wrong class… But what is she to do, when her old (waayyyy old) crush, former HART, comes back in the picture? Despite all that he's said to her, she still has a slight interest in him. But then there's Jake…

**Dylan Marvil**: after Hawaii and the spectacle that is Svetlana, Dylan is pumped for a new chapter in her life. A new chapter where, she feels better, looks better, and is just over all better. In middle school, she uhb-sessed about her weight. Now, while she's still conscious of it, she's determined to get rid of it the right way… by eating healthier, and normal food and getting exercise through the sports she's required to participate in by the school. She's loving the whole uniform thing; it lessens the pressures of fashion for her, which helps get her mind off of uhb-sessing over losing weight. While in her whirlwind of finding the right sport for her, she meets a new boy… a new boy who is toh-tuh-ly HART worthy. A new boy who she suddenly starts spending more and more time with… but what happens when she starts to notice how Chris is always around? Coincidence? Hmm...

* * *

**Well, this was fairly self explanatory. Here you have the original PC. Give me 10 reviews/constructive criticisms and I'll start giving you juicier stuff... like BOYS ;)**

**A**


	3. The Briarwood Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable charaters and settings which Miss Lissi has provided us with. **

* * *

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrik Harrington**: is looking forward to the new year and high school. New clothes, same friends, new school… now if only he still had the same girlfriend… Luckily, they're going to the same school, and he's determined to make this year HIS year. He'll get his girl back, be on top, and cruise through the next four years. It helps that when he gets there, he happens to be friends with some people on the leading group… but what happens when one of them decides to set his sights on his own Massie Block?...

**Cam Fisher**: Aw, sweet, ah-dorable Cam. He doesn't seem to be over Claire and is looking forward to the new school year to get her back. He starts off the year right by making friends with the top alphas, but what is he to do when one of them begins to take a liking to Claire? Would he sacrifice his top status or sacrifice Claire? Should he?

**Josh Hotz**: with a new year, new school, and his girl, Josh thinks nothing will go wrong this year. But the schools crazy work load and requirements are wedging in between his time with Leesh. Add in the PC and the Alpha situation… there's even less time. Oh, and lets not forget his own group and his loyalty towards them… and oh, yeah, competition for his girlfriend… will Josh be able to handle all the pressure? Or will he break like a knock off pair of the latest Prada heels and end up doing something he will toh-tuh-ly regret?

**Chris Plovert**: can't seem to get over Ms. Marvil, but doesn't know how to approach her what with their terrible history… It doesn't help that she seems to have caught the eye of one of the most sought after guys in the new school… or that she barely pays him any attention; or that she seems to actually be falling for the other guy; the other guy who he's supposed to make nice with. Well, then...

**Kemp Hurley**: Has a plan. A plan to be with Kristen again. A plan which he's anxious to put into place the moment they walk into VA… A plan that goes awry when he realizes that he's not the only one who finds Kuh-ris attractive, smart, and fab-you-lous. What will he do when he finds himself between either going for the girl or going for the gold?

* * *

**Intros first. One more intro to go, and if I have enough feedback, we'll start the story ;) Feel free to review :* :)**

**A**


	4. The Alphas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable charaters and settings which Miss Lissi has provided us with. **

* * *

**The Alphas**

**Nathaniel "Nate" King**: Freshman. Blond straight hair. Bright green eyes. Plays hockey, soccer, and the drums, and also martial arts. Younger brother to **Olivia Anne "Livvy" King**- senior. Leader of the Alphas. Blond straight hair. Blue-ish, green-ish eyes. Plays soccer and martial arts, and dances.

**Jacob "Jake" Van der Prins**: Freshman. Dark brown wavy hair. Hazel eyes. Plays hockey with Nate and the rest of his friends. Plays baseball, the guitar, and violin. Younger brother to **Annalysse Van der Prins and Dean Van der Prins**. Annalysse is a senior. Best friends with Livvy. Has dark brown wavy hair. Hazel eyes. Plays the violin and guitar, and dances. Dean is a sophomore. Dark brown wavy hair, but curlier than his siblings'. Plays hockey, basketball, the guitar, and the violin.

**Damian Agapi**: freshman. Dirty blond shaggy hair. Light green eyes. Plays hockey, football, wrestling, and the saxophone. Younger brother to** Julius and Gale Agapi.** Julius is a junior. Has dirty blond shaggy hair. Hazel eyes. Wrestles. Plays the trumpet and also baseball. Gale is a sophomore. Also has dirty blond shaggy hair. Brown eyes. Plays basketball, lacrosse, and the trombone.

**Michael Romano**: freshman. Straight, almost black hair. Dark brown eyes. Plays hockey, the guitar, lacrosse and drums. Younger brother to **Adrianna, Amelia, and Rosalina Romano**. Adrianna and Amelia are twins. Both are seniors. Black straight hair, dark brown eyes. They dance, play field hockey, and sing. Rosalina is a sophomore. Also has black straight hair, but slightly shorter than her sisters'. Dark brown eyes. Dances, sings, plays tennis and field hockey.

**Kevin Campbell**: freshman. Strawberry blond curly hair. Blue eyes. Plays hockey, soccer, the piano, and guitar. Younger brother of **Aidyn Campbell**- junior. Strawberry blond curls. Green eyes. Plays the piano, dances, sings, plays tennis and lacrosse.

* * *

**So... this is the last of the intros... should I continue with the story? ;) Leave me a review ;***

**A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable charaters and settings which Miss Lissi has provided us with. **

* * *

**Hey, lovely readers. I haven't updated, I know. I forgot to tell you from the last update that this will be a pretty long month. After that last update I had a family reunion, which spanned for a whole weekend. After that, some of our families stayed for an extended vacay so I was entertaining them most of the time. Then, all of a sudden, its time for me to pack up. I will be leaving for college in a nother country in two weeks. I have been super busy trying to get all of my papers, requirements, and personal items ready. My parents and I have also been worrying about presents (or pasalubongs as a hint as to where I am going) to give to my family. But while there has been very little time, I have been able to squeeze in some writing here and there. The story will be out, but I have to get through moving and settling in first. While I will not be posting them yet, rest assured that I am writing them. Plus, just think of it this way. I will be writing as much as I can so when I start posting, the posting schedule should be set and posts should be in close succession of each other. Please be patient with me. This story will come out. I'm very anxious for it to :). So just keep me on alerts and everything should be all set :). **

**Love you all and thank you for the support!**

**A;)**


End file.
